les derniers jours d'un condamné
by severuse
Summary: severus durant ces derniers jours
1. Chapter 1

Les derniers jours d'un condamné

Chapitre 1 : Le vieux fou

Cette année pour moi c'est la fin quoiqu'en dise Albus, il croit que je serai proclamé heros a la fin de la guerre la il reve. Si je survis, aux aurors, a l'ordre du phenix quand j'aurais tué albus, ou bien a Voldemort quand je serai obligé de me montrer sous mon vrai jour alors la il reve. Les mangemorts l'appelent le vieux fou, je crois qu'ils ont en quelque sorte raison, pas de la façon dont ils l'entendent mais oui c'est un vieux fou et le pire c'est que je vais devoir le tuer. Je devrai profiter des derniers moment de paix qu'il me reste, mais entre les réunions de l'ordre et celles de mangemorts, je suis trop crevé. De plus je suis trop tourmenté par ce meurtre. A une epoque le meurtre ne me derangeait pas mais maintenant je vis chaque tuerie comme une horreur. j'essaye au maximum de l'eviter mais il y a des moments ou je n'ai pas le choix. Ce qu'Albus ne comprends pas c'est que je vois la mort comme une délivrance. j'espere qu'elle sera la plus rapide possible et et pas douloureuse, cela dépendra de qui me tuera.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2 :

Chaque matin, je songe a ce que je suis , je songe a ces meurtres qui me dechirent l'ame parfois je me demande pourquoi j'ai suivi ce chemin alors que j'aurais pu en suivre un autre.

Je pourrais essayer de remonter le temps mais meme le plus puissant retourneur de temps ne marcherai pas et le pire c'est que je ne pourrais pas changer le passé parce que ce qui est fait est fait. Maintenant il me faut vivre dans le présent aussi horrible soit t'il, le passé est derriere moi et devant se trouve la mort je me demande quand le moment sera propice pour m'arracher l'ame comme jamais. Il me tarde que la mort vienne me chercher comme cela je serait en paix.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3 : Le jour j,

Ca y est draco a reussi son plan, les mangemorts rentrent dans l'enceinte du chateau, Albus est sorti je sais qu'il va me retrouver a la tour d'astronomie. Je me concentre sur la haine de la vie que j'ai c'est le seul moyen d'y arriver, car le sort de la mort, il ne suffit pas de prononcer la formule je hais ce que je vais faire mais c'est le seul moyen de preserver l'ame de draco. Je les entends rentrer, je sors de mes cachots, j'arrive dans la tour Albus discute avec draco sur les moyens qu'il a employé. je concentre ma haine sur ma baguette et prononce la phrase fatale, je sens mon ame se dechirer j'ai pas le temps de me remettre du choc que potter tente de m'attaquer, je voudrais lui dire le pourquoi de cette folie, c'est la seule fois de ma vie ou je ne le hais pas car tout comme moi il a perdu son mentor. Je ne peut pas me permettre d'etre sentimentaliste ou c'est ma mort qui arrivera bien trop tot, je reste le Rogue que je suis censé etre.


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4 : Directeur de poudlard

Les derniers voeux d'Albus avant sa mort etaient que je protège au maximun les élèves de la tyranie des mangemorts, c'est la que c'est le plus dur a faire. Comment proteger ses cornichons en cours punis pour s'etre exprimés. j'ai réussi a imposer la foret interdite comme punition mais comment puis je les arreter durant les cours. Les alarmes anti magie noires se declenchent de partout. Je fabrique un maximun de potion anti douleur je soumet certains aux sortilèges oubliettes pour eviter qu'ils ne se rapellent que je les aies sauvés. Mais je ne peut guère agir sans risquer de trop me dévoiler.


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5 : Le dernier jour

Depuis quelque temps nagini est de plus en plus protégé. Des rumeurs courent comme quoi potter aurait devalisé la chambre forte de Lestrange et serait en train d'essayer de regagner poudlard. Je ne sais pas comment je vais l'attraper. Ca y est il est arrivé, j'ai demandé a Mc gonagall si je pouvais parler a potter. Je me suis fait attaquer par sa garde du coup je me suis refugié dans la cabane hurlante ou était mon deuxième maitre. Tout semblait aller bien jusqu'a ce que le maitre me parla de la baguette de sureau ne faisait pas les promesses prevues. Je compris alors que mon destin se trouvait la surtout que j'avais senti potter sous sa cape d'invisibilité . Effectivement il pensait que c'etait moi le maitre de la baguette et pour en profiter pleinement il devait me tuer. Il délivra nagini qui se jeta sur moi , et dire que je voulais une mort rapide c'etait fichu. Avant ma mort complete Potter enfin Harry se montra je lui donnais les souvenirs qu'il fallait qu'il voie. Je le regardais dans les yeux , les yeux de celle que j'avais tant aimée. Je voulu lui demander pardon mais je ne le pus.

A l'heure actuelle je suis mort j'ai regagné un portrait dans le bureau directorial et j'ai pu demander pardon a Harry. La mort m'est vraiment agréable.


End file.
